


美人攻略（8）

by kitty0323



Category: j居北, 巍澜, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty0323/pseuds/kitty0323





	美人攻略（8）

第八章  
海星娱乐摄影棚  
一辆蓝色的跑车摆在摄影棚的正中央，后备箱中塞满了各式各样颜色清新的花束，跟艳蓝色的跑车形成了强烈的颜色反差。  
赵云澜半倚在车门上，五颜六色的灯光在他的脸上交错，让他原本英气的脸庞呈现出一种色气的诱惑感。  
赵云澜嘴里松松的叼着支棒棒糖，时而倚在跑车旁的红绿灯造景上，时而对着后视镜撩拨着自己额头上散下的碎发。想象着镜头不是镜头，而是他要诱惑的花无谢，嘴里叼着的棒棒糖不是棒棒糖，而是花无谢的杰宝。  
摄影师兴奋的对着赵云澜抓拍着各种角度，而在监视器后面观看的几个小姐妹看着镜头里散发着浓浓色气的赵云澜兴奋的乱叫着。  
“我的天呐！赵云澜真的好诱啊！”  
“哇~我他妈现在就想扑倒他好吗？”  
“赵云澜这个小妖精，我看的幻肢都石更了，嘤嘤嘤~”  
“喂，喂，不要说了，老板来了！”一个女孩赶紧提醒大家。  
刚刚还在犯花痴的几个小姐妹立即收声，装作忙碌的四散开来，镇定的对着过来视察的沈总问好。  
沈巍刚走进片场，远远的就看见赵云澜趴在车子上搔首弄姿。那诱人的姿势简直想让他马上把他的裤子扒下来，狠狠的操弄他温热紧窄的后穴。  
沈巍蓦地想起昨晚这个小妖精在自己身下摆动腰肢，好像怎么也要不够的样子，不由得眯了眯眼睛。  
沈巍推了推脸上的眼镜，遮住自己眼底一闪而过的情欲。兴味的勾起嘴角，又瞥了一眼摄影中的赵云澜，对赵云澜的经纪人说道：“晚上让他到我那去。”  
经纪人立即会意，连忙答应了下来。  
沈巍刚刚离开片场，赵云澜的脑内便响起了任务成功的声音。  
攻略任务（二）接受拍摄工作，成功引起攻略对象对你的注意。（注：拍摄的时候一定要骚，一定要浪）划掉。攻略任务（三）不论用什么办法，让攻略对象同意捧你成为一线明星。  
赵云澜嘴角抽搐地看着发布的新任务，总觉得这个系统是在玩儿自己，突然有一种十分糟糕的感觉。  
结束拍摄后，经纪人有了过来，一脸兴奋的把他一边，悄悄的跟他说：“小赵，你可要交好运了啊~你知道刚刚发生什么了？”  
“什么？”赵云澜心里那种糟糕的感觉更强烈了。  
“刚刚我们的沈总，跟我说晚上要你去他家里，”经纪人猥琐的笑了几声，“我说小赵，这可是天载难逢的机会，你可得好好把握住啊~”经纪人说完拍了拍赵云澜的肩膀。  
赵云澜终于知道那种糟糕的感觉是什么了。  
系统！你确定不是在玩儿我吗？！要我赵云澜卖屁股求荣吗？！系统你他妈是不是%@#*？！  
赵云澜在心里把系统狠骂了一通，发现让自己撒气以外没有一丁点作用。  
“小景……这个任务不能取消吗……”赵云澜快哭了。  
“不好意思……我没有这个权限。”公子景抱歉的说道，“如果这个任务没有完成的话下一个任务是不会出现的，你就会一直滞留在这个世界里。”  
赵云澜说不出话了，心里也突然没了想把系统全家问候一遍的冲动，心如死灰的望着天花板呵呵笑了起来。  
完了，赵云澜一定是被系统给玩坏了。公子景看着赵云澜，不禁流露出怜悯的眼神。  
——————  
赵云澜手里攥着一张纸条，上面写着沈巍的住址。而他现在正站在楼下，纠结着要不要上去按门铃。  
赵云澜打量了周围一眼，心想果然是有钱人住的地方。四层楼的小洋房坐落在半山腰上，一阵山风吹来晃动着树叶沙沙作响。赵云澜突然想到自己万一在这被人绑架了岂不是叫天天不应，叫地地不灵？  
赵云澜被自己突然冒出来的诡异想法弄得打了个寒噤，搓了搓自己手臂，认命的叹了口气，按下了门铃。  
过了一会，大门打开，只见沈巍全身上下只围着一条大毛巾，全部撸到脑后的发丝上还挂着水滴。  
赵云澜一见到这么活色生香的画面，连忙后退了半步，默默地吞了一口口水，在心里直骂自己没骨气。  
赵云澜，花无谢那种狐狸精你都见识过了，沈巍再怎么样也不过是个普通男人而已，怎么还跟没见过世面的一样？  
“你来了，进来吧。”沈巍见赵云澜看着自己一脸警惕的表情，不由得勾了勾嘴角。稍稍让了下身子，示意赵云澜进来。  
赵云澜给自己鼓气的捏了捏拳，想着反正早死晚死都得死，不如早死早超生。像是要慷慨赴义一般大步迈进了房门。  
沈巍关上门，顺手把门给反锁上了。慢步走到餐厅的酒柜旁取了一支红酒，倒了一杯推到赵云澜手边。  
“来点儿？”  
赵云澜接过酒杯，咕咚咕咚的几口喝完，砰的一下把酒杯放下桌上，扯住沈巍腰上的浴巾，狠狠的说了一句：“来吧。”


End file.
